En Tee Are
by shadowwhat
Summary: Was trolling through discord and found this stuck to my foot. Original author currently unavailable for comment.
1. Chapter 1

Yeng So long was furstated. Why was Yeng frustarted?

Because her grilfiend of seven mnoths, who she luvved very much, Bleck Belldonger, was a lil bit unnaffuckionate.

Shore, wen they were cuddlin on her sofa, and scissoring liek a power crazy preschooler, Yeng felt purrty in luv, but whenever they weren't fucking like members of the proletariat, Yeng couldnt help but feel Bleck was giving her the cold shoulder.

It wasn't relly Bleck's fault. It was prolly just pairnoia.

But a lil pornnoyer could go a long wae, and in Yeng's case, it had brought her to the dawse of Junior's klub, so she could pick up sum chics.

Perheps if she made Bleck jeloos, she could mek Bleck wram up to her again. Her plan was simple, treid and tested, and if it had worked in Shinobii of Luv-jutsu, then it owuld werk irl. Rite?

So Yeng wnet up to the bar, and said to Joonyah,

"hello my nem yeng may i habe 2 vodka strawbrery sonraise martinis thanku vereh much"

and Johnyes repleid

"What the fuck, what is with this fucking bullshit I swear to god"

before hending over Yeng's vodke merteenies

Yeng looked over to the boi to her rite, Jyawn Arch, said hi to his deprzd ass, and then began to sip the moretinies.

Now, Yeng was beginning to get lil TipsyTM, so she said to Joonyeh

"Feck thes, imma left this joint"

but she was distacted, for she had suddenly caught sight of THE MOST BOOTYFUL LADY SHE HAD EVRE SCENE sitting nxet to her.

She sideld over to hre, being shore to bumb their asses together because that was how wun did the sedoocey, and said

"Helo Yeng So Long, my name's sexy"

sexy replied

"um yeng I think ur drunk my name is Jyawn not yeng"

Yeng larfed it off, bcos it looked like sexy was not just sexy, but she was funny too. Combiend with the shrot blond heir, and tha arse, yeng was basiclay looking at her perfuck grill. All she needed was neko ears.

sexy chuckled nervoosely.

"cmon sexy" sed Yeng, "nous devons sortir afin de me fucker"

"I don't think that's how French works, you absolute retard," sed Jauneyarr.

And so, sexy was yanked out by her bootiful arm outside.

Now, as I em shore we are all awear, sexy was not actually sexy. She was a he, and he was Jyawn. Now, Jyawn wasn't exectly shore wat was gong on, but Yeng was beng unusually forward. He was pretty sure Bumblebee was canon atm, but maybe Yeng was just bi - and heck, he hadn't scene her with Bleck in a while, nor had he redd the subtext.

So, as Yeng stucc her tung in his mouth, he was hesitent to yeet it out.

One thing led to another thing, and soon the couple could be scene feelin eachother up in that dark and dingey alleyway filled with disused condoms discarded cigarettes empty needles tumblr threads and the SCUM OF THE FUCKING EARTH.

Yeng mowned, as sexy stucc her fingers into her pussy - that being her vjj, not Bleck - before moaning

"yes, yes, moar, moar!~" groaned Yeng.

"how much moar Yeng" asked Jyawn nervwussly

Yeng drew so close to sexy's ear that she could, liek, idk, eat her brains or sth idfk

"all of u~" whispered Yeng

And then Jyawn plunged all 20 inches of his absolutely massive twanger directly into Yeng's snatch. Does that even werk? How should I fuckin kno

Now, Yeng was understandably very shocked. As a gurl, she had nevre expected to go through the same payne as fans of Astolfo, or that one maido waifu from Blend-S. As a lesber, she had nevre expecced a gud dicking.

She also hadnt expecced that 20 inch meat could exist outside of, idk, whales. But hey, this is fanfic Jyawn, so we can defy biolorgy. Fuck u

But, altough it came as a surpise, it was naught an unpeasant one. Because Yeng came instantly and with the volume and force of a fire hydratn.

"Well thx, Yeng," said Jyawn, "That was gr8 but since the author has retconned Pyrrah back into exist, I'm ortomatically bound to her by right of law."

But Yeng didn't care. Now that she had experienced the dick, she could not go beck.

The inside of her brain now looked something like a dick-shaped omelette.

"hEY Jyawny," she said to Jyawn, latching onto his arm like a newborn babe, "How do you feel about... NTR?"

"its fucking gross and i hate myself for wut ive just don so can i go now"

"Hehehe that's not how this werks Jyawn-y boi," mused Yeng, "The author needs to mek sequel munny"

"NOOOOOO" scremmed Jyawn

\- TO BE CONTINUDE - 


	2. FUFUFU

Bleck Belldonger was a cautious woman.

She liekd to to take a mesured appoach to errything in leif. When she fort, she made shore never to expose herself to too many hits. When she redd, it was far awae from erryone else. When she fucked Yang like a bitch in heat, she made sure to do so carefully.

Meanwhile, Yeng So Long was having her brains scrambled by Jyawn Arch's 20-inch lovemaking arm.

Now, it was becaws of Bleck's craefulness that -

Yeng scremmed in joi as Jyawn pumped enough cmen to fill a milk carton direccly into her procreation chute.

\- she hadn't confesd her troo feelins to her girlfiend, Yeng.

"Maek me ur cocksleeve, Jyawn!"

"this is uncomfortable"

Perheps it was lingerieng fear, from her relationship with Adam. Perheps it was that dep down, she was still scarred of other pepl. But she hed sworn that todae, she would change that.

"They shold renem me from Yeng So Long to Cocksleeve McCumdumpster!"

Nervwussly, she fingered the teeny box she hed in her poccet. She hed bort it three deys ago, and hed since then been werkin up the courage to drop the big news to Yeng.

Sat inside that teeny lil bocks was a weddin ring. Her vow to nevr run awae again.

"AAA Jyawn why did God make ur dicc so biiiig~"

But, as u could prolly gather from the side commentree, sumthin else was happenin rite inside the closet next to Bleck as she did her sappy lil soliloquy.

Not anythin as icky as tru luv, or handholding - nothin' but a good ol fashioned gaym of hide the salami. The kind filled with ahegaos, cum that looks liek custard, really obscene sticcy-outy nipples and clits, exaggyrated veins on cocks and most impotently, mind breaking.

For in that closet, Yeng So Long, Bleck's grilfond, was fuckin Jyawn Arch insteed. She'd been at this for quiet a while, end due to plot contrivance, Bleck hadn't noticed a thing.

"Ackchyually, that makes no sense!" sed Bleck, "I habe four ears!"

And then, Bleck gasped in shocc as Yeng came out of the closet accumpannied by a very deprzd lookin boi. Well, I say 'came out of the closet', but I rly mean 'tumblred out of the closet in a big ol

"Yeng!" yeld Bleck, "How could u?!/!?/1/1?!: !-!{~pl1'#[oprk321]-3[orjk#'2[p3ojkt#'2p[o3kmjr"

"I'm sorry, Bleck," replied Yeng, "Once I learnt of the COCC, I could no longer go beck."

Bleck's eyes widened, tears beginnin to run down her face as that lil box in her hend dropped onto the floor.

"Yeng...!" Bleck was lost for werds. Either that, or I was so eager as an author to get to the SECKS that I couldn't be botherd to write any heartfelt anime betrayals.

"can I go now" sed Jyawn, leavin for the door.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Jyawn." said Yeng, "This is a hentai squeakuel, and that means you need to fucc at least one more gril."

"le gasp" said Jyawn.

But, the question was, who...? Yeng tapped her chin for a sec or two, thinkin intensly.

And then a devious grin appurred on her face as she looked too her neko ex.

Bleck's mouth gaped in horreur, but there was no escep from Yeng's mighty arms.

"You sem upset, Bleck." giggled Yeng, "well do not worry, for the COCC is an eggscellent anti-deprznt."

Bleck squiggled and wriggled and writhed and squirmed and wormed and turned in an attempt to escape Yeng's tournament winning grip, but to no aveil.

Remember how I said Bleck Belldonger was a cautious woman earlier? Well, more importantly, she was a lesber - her defining character trait - as we all know, I'm sure. Don't belief me? Well, just look at the one seen where Bleck is lookin at Yeng's arse in V1. Redd the subtext, cunt.

Yeng slowly brort Bleck closer and clowser to Jyawn's waiting dicc, now limp - her sturggles were useless. Instedd, she looked into Yeng's eyes.

"Pliss," she whispered.

Yeng grinned sadisdickly.

"lolno"

And with that, Bleck's pantsu were torn off rel quick, and replaced with Jyawn's enormous twitching meat rod.

Only, unlike the pantsu, Jyawn's dicc was *inside* Bleck's vjj.

"Yeng what the fuck this is horrible" said Jyawn.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" sed Bleck.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" said the readder.

"huehuehue" sed Yeng, inspecting the pussy's pussy, befor her eyes widend. "OwO what's this Bleck?"

Yeng's surpise was justifide, for despiet expeccations, it semmed Bleck was begginin to moan in pleshure.

"U wer rite, Yeng!" scremmed Bleck, "This cocc was all I needed!"

And then Bleck spasmed like a dislocated limb as she climaxed intensly, ears all twichin and shit, b4 collapsin onto the floor.

"i dont luvv u anymore Yeng," murmured Bleck happily, hugging Jyawn's chiseled body that totally exists in canon mhm, "All I need is this 20 inch twanger."

"i luvv Jyawn's dick too" sed Yeng, clinging onto Jyawn's shoulder and rubbin him with her tits or somethin, because that's pretty fuckin hot.

The weddin ring lay discerded on the floor nearby.

And then it turned into yet another Jyawn harem.

\- end of part 2 -

Suddenly, in the darkness that lies outside of our minds' grasping reach, thousands of voices cried out - a multitude of seemingly infinite coalescing tones, each one completely unique, overlapping to create a single, unified voice, all to ask a single question:

"What the fuck did I just read?" 


End file.
